The Royal Flower
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Just another day for one family, and a dramatic day for another...


The Royal Flower  
  
Inuko kicked the tree again and again. Pieces of bark flitted to the ground as she put all her weight into another kick. Exhausted, she fell back. No apples had fallen from the tree. It wasn't fair. All her father had to do was give a tree a light punch and all manner of things usually fell out.including Shippo nii-chan who was usually rested upon one of the stronger branches. "Darn!" Wailed the two year old half Hanyou, punching a fist into the ground. A small shadow silently cast itself over her. Inuko strained through the white light of the sun to make out the figure standing before her. Once the person was in view, she shot up, crouched on her hind legs. "What you staring at?!" She demanded, her long white mane of a pony tail blowing in the wind. "Mama almost ready lunchy timey, she asked Dokudanteki to get Inuko- chan," her brother grinned. "Um.what Inuko-chan doing?" Inuko growled. "Notin'! I.just napping." "But you bam-bammed the ground..." Inuko took Dokudanteki by the beginning of his kimono and pushed her nose to his, growling. "Squeal and me tell Kaede-sama!" Dokudanteki shuddered. He was always fearful of upsetting Kaede-baba. She was so old and strange looking, and always threatened him with putting a rosary attached with a spell so someone could make him sit (and he knew she'd be cruel enough to make Inuko the spell keeper) just as his father once had been cursed with it. He smiled to Inuko. "Doku-chan.won't tell." Inuko beamed, pushing her brother back. "Good boy."  
  
"Yummy! Fish! It smell nice Mama!" Kyoori cried, running to the pot. Kagome giggled, abruptly holding out her wooden spoon to block him from the pot. Kyoori whimpered with disappointment, looking up at his mother with literal puppy-dog eyes. Kagome stirred the pot. "Sorry, sweetness. It'll be ready in two minutes, I promise." "But me hungry noooow!" He moaned, letting a tear run down his soft face. "Can me eat now anyway?" Kagome shook her head, looking upon her son with amusement. "Kyo-chan, what happened last time?" "Last.time?" "Yes. When you sneaked to the bread that was cooking, took it out and devoured it?" Kyoori felt his stomach, making a sick face. "Ooouchy." "Exactly. So you should know to let food finish cooking.otherwise you just end up throwing up all over people." Kyoori sighed, accepting he was defeated. "Your mother's absolutely right,"added his father to his surprise. Kyoori tilted his head up to see his father perched high on a tree's branch, cleansing Tetsusaiga of a Youkai's blood. "Eating food too early is not good for the soul." Kagome winced. "How interesting coming from you, you're worse than Kyo- chan." "I am not." "Are too." "Am not!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "No you aren't." "Yes I am!" Kagome giggled. "Ok, you win." She went back to her stirring as Inuyasha grinned with confidence. "Uh.Papa." Shikon said, scratching her head. "Yes, Princess?" Shikon sweetly smiled. "Um.forgot." Dokudanteki, followed by Inuko could be spied in the clearing of the open forest. Dokudanteki's screams were the first to be noticed. He sped behind his mother, clinging to her legs. Inuko drew her small metal sword from a sheath to her side. "Prepare yourself!" She warned her brother, raising her sword. Kagome sighed. "Lunch is ready." Inuko blankly looked up, then to her cowering brother who was usually so fearless. "Lunch ready?" She put away her sword. "Kansei!"  
  
Rin scooped up a pale of water, smiling to the small fish in the stream. Leaning forward was exceptionally difficult. Her belly was full with a child. It was due to be born in about three months according to Jaken. The displeasure of this information in his voice made her laugh to herself. He didn't care too much for her and the fact she was to give birth to Sesshoumaru's child drove him insane. Yes, she quite liked that idea. She was now fifteen years of age, a woman. Sesshoumaru, as she hoped since she was ten, took her as his wife. Though she was only a Human, lower in status than a Youkai, the eternal hope was always there that he would see her someday, as a woman and make her his. The day he married and mated with her for the first time was a dream come true. A short time later her menstrual cycle had ceased, and she knew a miracle was growing inside of her. Rin steadied as she rose, pulling back to the grass from the stream's edge. She received a shock when a kick from within almost toppled her over. After a quick recovery, Rin rubbed her belly, blushing. "My treasure, what is wrong?" As she began her trek toward the campsite where Shesshomaru and Jaken were set up, the baby kicked again, this time a little harder. "Darling, please.this doesn't help Mama." Rin carried on walking. A kick more powerful made her drop the pale. Rin scrunched her nose, aggravated. Moaning from pains in her spine, she bent over to pick it up. Wrapping her long fingers around the wooden handle, she smiled with sleepy delight. A few splotches of red liquid lay on the dirt road. Rin looked at them with curiosity. Once she was raised, Rin turned around. More of the red liquid now spread across the road. "Blood.but from.where.?" Rin eyed the area cautiously, scanning the trees and sky for signs of Youkai and Human bandits. No.no one but she were in the vicinity. That could only mean. A sharp pain seared from her belly, rupturing her entire body. Howling to the sky, she dropped the pale and clasped her stomach, falling weakly to her knees. The world span before her eyes. Tears streamed down her hot cheeks. "Anata.save us."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and their young quads sat, encircled around a fire, eating their lunch. Kagome wisely made extras to satisfy her family. "This yummy, Mama," beamed Shikon, taking a small bite of her fish stew.  
  
Inuyasha stroked her hair, "Don't eat too fast, and remember to pace yourself." Shikon smiled, "I 'member, Papa." Kagome slurped up some noodles, keeping an eye on Shi-chan, who always had them, worrying. Being the runt of the litter, not only was she significantly smaller than her sibs, but her health was constantly threatened. Kyoori ate his first bole of stew within a minute and was now onto his fourth bole. Dokudanteki winced. "You gross, Kyo-chan!" Kyoori's ears tweaked as he ate. "Hmm?" Kyoori turned to Dokudanteki, his face was covered in stew. Dokudanteki drew back. "Icky." Inuyasha chewed on a large piece of fish. He felt small eyes fall upon the sword at his side. "No." Inuko rushed to her father's side. "But I didn't say nothin'," she coyly replied. "You didn't have to. And the answer is once again: No." Inuko huffed and kicked the ground. "But me wanna twy Tetsusaiga! Me wanna! Me wanna!" Inuyasha finished eating the piece of meat. "When you're old enough and strong enough to hold it you can. Until then practice with the sword I had forged for you." Inuko threw herself into his arms, making him drop the stew all over his chest. He screamed briefly and took control of his anger of the pain he was enduring. Inuko didn't appear to notice what had happened. "Papa! Me am strong enough!" Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. "Must we go through this every other day, Inuko-chan? You are only two. You can barely hold the sword you have now." "That's for sure," giggled Dokudanteki. Inuko gave him a menacing glance that sent shivers down his spine. "Sweetness, give your papa a chance to clean up and finish your lunch," Kagome cut in. "The quicker you do that, the quicker your papa will let you hold Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha went wide eyed. "Excuse me?" Kagome nodded. "I never said she could!" Inuko shrieked with delight. She gave her father a hug and rushed to finish her stew. "Come now, Inuyasha. She is only two after all." Kagome smiled kindly, that smile that always commanded him. "Fine then! Let her break her back!" Dokudanteki took a sip. "We can only hope."  
  
Rin's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred, but she could feel the warmth of her beloved beside her. "Se.ssh.ou.ma.ru.I feel.I.I'm weak." His eyes were a mix of serenity and intensity, as always. This gave Rin some comfort. Her situation mustn't be as bad as she thought if he was so calm. That was, until he took hold of one of her hands. Rin lightly gasped, feeling small tremors. He was afraid. "Rin, you must give birth now. It is time." Rin lowered her eyes. "I will.try."  
  
"AAAAAaaaahhhhhhggggg!" Rin's screams echoed over the forest, startling woodland inhabitants. Youkai and earthly creatures cautiously drew away from the area. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhnnnnoooooooooo!" Yelled Jaken, pale and ready to collapse. "I can't take anymore!!!!" Rin cried, squeezing Sesshoumaru's hand tighter. "You...YOU CAN'T.TAKE ANY.MORE???" Sesshoumaru impatiently glared at Jaken. "Silence!" Jaken queasily stood near Rin's opening, preparing himself for the coming of the infant. He really felt sick when her slit began to widen. "Awawawaaaaa." He timidly choked, inching toward her with a basket held out. He clenched his eyes, shaking uncontrollably. Rin pushed hard, enduring the pain the best she knew how. Her head tossed back. Something was pushing it way through her vagina. It was big and it hurt. She let out a deep throated screamed. The thing was out, but more of it was to come. Rin pushed again and again. The last sensation was that of a long soft cord and some small parts attached to it. She let out a long sigh. It was over. Her baby was born. But wait, why could she not hear a cry? Babies always cried. Jaken was silent. His eyes watered the way they did after his master would beat him, but his eyes.there was a sadness there Rin had never witnessed before. He offered the basket to Sesshoumaru. "I.I am sorry." He took hold of the basket and stared into it. Rin's heart raced. No.no."NO!" "Dammit! This cannot be happening! No.not our baby!" Rin attempted to sit up, but fell back, lighthearted from the effort she'd just put in and loss of blood. Sesshoumaru knelt before her, holding the basket close. "I.I don't think you should see this." Outstretching an arm, shaking, she begged to see the stillborn infant. He complied with her plea, placing a hand to her back, raising her to her to a sit. He allowed her to rest in his arm, using the other to lift the child from the basket. Rin slowly took hold of her baby. Her eyes wondered over its small body, which was a deep pink and riddled with blood. Yet, it was to her the most beautiful creature in the world. She caressed its soft head, which bore strands of silver hair. Rin brushed away damp blood on its forehead. There was a small crescent marking there, exactly like Sesshoumaru's. Oh, how the child looked so like its father. Her eyes trailed down the slightly chubby torso to its lower half. Rin lifted an eyebrow. This was no boy as she had expected, but a girl. A perfect little girl. Rin buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her closer. A sharp pain in his side took him off guard. Something was digging into him. His eyes narrowed. Of course! Tenseiga. What stupidity had befallen him that he had not thought of it initially? "Give her to me," he commanded. Rin lowered her eyes. "I see.you are going to bury her now?" He just stared at her. Rin nodded, passing him the infant. Before walking deep into the forest, he helped his wife to rest back to the ground. "I will return shortly," Shesshomaru told Rin and Jaken.  
  
Kagome hummed, cleaning the bowls in a small tub full of lukewarm water. She squeezed some detergent she picked up from her world into the tub. Kyoori stood beside her with a tee towel ready for wiping up. "Thanks for offering to do this Sweetie," she beamed, looking down at him. Kyoori did the peace sign. "No wowwies!" "So.what is it you'd like in return my dear?" "Mama! Me am doing this cause me wanna!" "Uh huh." Kyoori went red. "Oh.ok.next time we go to other world.me was hoping for a disciman." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "A discman? But feudal Japan's no place for one of those.aren't you concerned at how silly you'll look?" Kyoori blinked, staring at her hot red joggers, faded jeans shorts, silver belt buckle and short pink woolen top. A short distance away he spied her new violet and gold painted bicycle. He blinked again, looking up at his mother. "Me will just have to take it one day at a time, Mama."  
  
"Listen, Rin.eh." Jaken scratched his head with his staff. "Jaken, don't.please," Rin begged, rolling to her side. "Rin-sama, don't be like that." Rin rolled herself to face him, bewildered. "Did my ears just deceive me?" "Huh?" "Did.did you address me as Rin-sama?" She quietly asked. Jaken nodded. "I.it appears I did." "Why?" Jaken scratched his head once more. "Because you're Lord Sesshoumaru's wife, which equals you to be my Lady - as painfully sick as that is." Rin smiled. "Thank-you." A faint wailing made them both jump. Jaken cupped his hands over his eyes. "Hey, it's Sesshoumaru-sama! But.why is he holding.no.it can't be." Rin rubbed her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru approached them, when he was in full view Rin closed her eyes. "Why didn't you bury the child? Have we not been through enough grief?" Kneeling before her, he grinned. Rin felt a small hand tap her cheek. "Huh?" Rin opened her eyes. "It's.a miracle!" The once still-born infant was alive! Rin took her into her arms and held her close to her heart. Rin couldn't stop her flow of tears, but didn't desire to, for they were tears of joy. The infant gurgled and nestled up to its mother. Jaken began to sob loudly. "Oh, this is too beautiful! Our family is complete!!!" Rin, Sesshoumaru and the baby stared at him. "Sniff.what?"  
  
Inuyasha held out Tetsusaiga to Inuko, who's eyes were bulging and tongue was hanging out. When it was lowered to her level, she grabbed hold of it. "Finally." Inuyasha relinquished his hold on it. PLOP! Inuko and Tetsusaiga fell to the ground. Inuko grumbled, rising to her feet, her small hands still around the sword. The child tugged at it, but it wouldn't move. She growled her displeasure. Inuyasha cockily folded his arms. "If you think this is bad, you should try how heavy it is transformed." Inuko gulped. "Hmm.you know what." "What?" "Me don't think Papa's ready to live without sword.he still need it.Inuko will take Tetsusaiga when Papa strong 'nough without it." Inuyasha took the sword, placing it back in its sheath. He swooped Inuko upon his shoulders and kissed her hand. "That's very noble of you." Inuko blushed. "Me know." They both laughed. Shikon sat among a patch of intoxicating wildflowers, taking in the mix of sweet fragrances. She stroked the petals of a white flower, closing her eyes. "We.not alone.I know you been born.cousin."  
  
Rin stroked her daughter's small pink head. She kissed Sesshoumaru's neck. "What shall we call her?" Sesshoumaru took his daughter's hand, locking eyes with her. They were the same intense amber as his own. Upon washing her in a stream filled with lilies, his child revealed herself to not only bear his crescent moon mark, but his red slash marks across her cheeks. "She is a princess.she will bloom to be a woman of great importance and warm the souls of the most coldest of hearts, as a simple flower does. Her name will be Oozokuhana."  
  
Author: Kawaii Amethist [A.K.A Samantha Hill] Note: This is my very first Inuyasha fan fiction and took me approx. three hours. I've had this planned for a while.well, the quads and the mission Kagome and Inuyasha are on now. This story is set five years from where it is now, so for example Kagome's 20 in this. This was just to introduce Oozokuhana [I love that name, it sounds so sweet! ^-^] but my other ones will probably be three years after this because the norm for me is to have the quadruplets as five year olds. This makes Oozokuhana three, but she acts more mature than most anyway.  
  
If there are requests for artwork, or you'd like to know more, feel free to contact me at Kawaii_amethist@yahoo.com and please see my manga at:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kawaii_amethist/  
  
Stay tuned for future stories. I want these four sweeties to have a place in all Inuyasha fans' hearts. ^-^  
  
Character Notes: Dokudanteki means dogmatic. He looks just like Inuyasha and when Inuko isn't around, is usually as rude and arrogant as his father. He was the first born and focuses on priest powers. He uses a bow as a weapon and is said to have no fear. Inuko means dog child. She is very aggressive, and a bit of a tomboy. Her father has chosen her as heir to Tetsusaiga, which is fine by her sibs. She trains daily in the arts of the sword. Inuko loves to scare Doku for fun, but doesn't let many others do likewise as he is her best friend. Kyoori means dogma. His hair is stringier than Doku's, but his face is similar in features with a kinder sense. He adores everything about the 21st century, especially pop music, cars and soccer. His Uncle Sota spoils him rotten and even takes him to his soccer finals. Kyoori's more of a strategist than a fighter, but is sharp with his claws. Shikon was named after Shikon no Tama as a comparison for strength. She is a quiet, good natured soul who spends most of her time by her father's side. She is very weak and small, but has an overwhelming strength about her that even strangers are drawn to. Kagome married Inuyasha when she was 18 and gave birth to her quads shortly after. She and Inuyasha are the sworn protectors of the Shikon no Tama which lost most of its power. She mostly lives in Feudal Japan, but returns to her old world when she needs something or to visit with her family. Inuyasha chose not to become pure anything, realizing as a half he was able to protect Kagome best. He and Kagome must travel the land, using the jewel to help those in need to build up its positive energy to full. Oozokuhana means royal flower. She is Shesshomaru and Rin's only child, two years younger than Inuyasha's litter. She is highly intelligent for her age, but has a temper rival to Inuko's. Oozokuhana is obsessed with getting Shikon no Tama and Tetsusaiga to make her father always happy. She loves her mother very much and argues often with Jaken. Oozokuhana always dresses in the most expensive silks, as she is spoiled by her parents and uses attacks that have to do with flowers. She is a force to be reckoned with. Sesshoumaru hasn't changed much, I'll put it that way. ^-^ He is still after Tetsusaiga and the jewel. He is also concerned with the protection of his wife and daughter, and making sure Oozokuhana has the finest things. Rin is devoted to her family and doesn't mind their methods in battle, as long as it makes them happy. She's usually the one to have to pick up the pieces and console, though she's not a perfect angel herself. Rin is always enraged to see children beaten and usually either rigs it so the beater dies, asks Shesshomaru or Oozokuhana to kill them or, if it comes to it, she sees to their demise. 


End file.
